Return To Me
by Orchida
Summary: Short little fic one sided S&S. From Syaoran's point of view.


****

One shot - The idea popped into my head annoyingly! Urgh! And I just had to write/type it down.

I do not own CCS - wait, no I do, - no, no I don't.

Enjoy!

Return to me

I replace the receiver in its holder. I've made the call, now its just up to my feet to move. It's been what, ten years? ... one hundred?... Eighty thousand? That's what it feels like in my heart and it craves for her. With every beat it calls out her name, and her cherry scent flows around my head. Wafting in the air I breathe and smell, flowing all around me. I take a deep breathe and step out my door.

One foot follows the other as I walk the streets aimlessly. The people walk on all sides of me, moving out of my way as my feet carry me in a straight line. A breeze blows through me, teasing my hair and chilling my skin. I wrap my arms around my form protecting myself from the cold. 

My mobile rings, I scramble about in my various pockets, its tone shrill and piercing. At last my hand wraps around the cool metallic phone and I bring it up to my ear. A voice screams down the phone and i hold it back from my ear. Meilin. She continues on, talking about troubles at home and her new love. She's avoiding the question, I know. She blabbers on until I interrupt her.

"I'm going to meet her now."

The phone goes silent, and I begin to wonder if I've accidentally switched it off or hung up. Then she replies, wishing me luck and bidding goodbye. Her tone is dreamy and confident, and I wish I had the same hope and courage.

I'd been avoiding the conversation for years now. Though really it had always been replaying in my head ever since I left her. Different ways of starting the talk, or is it a confession? That's what all those trashy romance novels Meilin read always called 'it'. Then there were the different ways of ending it, do you confess first or last? 

My hands grip the sides of my head, and I moan. The podgy woman beside me gives me a dirty look. The one that says 'you're crazy... keep away' and pulls her child away from me. I am crazy in a sense, is it normal to think about a person you knew when you were eleven? To think about her every second of the day? To fall in love with a girl you saved the world with and then leave as if she means nothing to you? I suppose if that isn't normal, and it isn't, then call me crazy. 

The small cafe we arranged to meet at looms before me. Its name standing out in bold letters. Frightening and bold. I stop walking and the old man behind me growls. Passing by me he mumbles something about 'youth today' and glares with his cold eyes. Maybe that will be me in the future, stone cold and grumpy at anyone who is remotely different from them. After all isn't that what happens when you're denied something that you truly want? ... _Sakura..._

My feet move again, stumbling clumsily on the paved street. I enter the cafe, pulling out a plastic chair outside. I figure that this way I'll see her first, her hair probably longer, flowing down her side. Her eyes the color of spring; and twinkling in the way that only they can. A smile gracing her lips, shimmering, teasing me the way that they always did. Tempting and shouting out kiss me, touch me, kiss me! Of course I never could, though I always wanted to. Would I ever? I guess I'm here to find out.

A waitress appears as if by magic at my side. Her eyes trace me, a twinkle I recognize from my ex -girlfriends. My eyes stare back in a glare but she doesn't notice. She takes down my order, smiling and flirting. I flirt back good-naturedly, as though I could be interested, but my heart only belongs to one. She leaves and a sigh escapes my mouth, how long will I have to wait? Another millennium? 

I watch the couples around me enviously. Draped over each other, cuddling and kissing. No problems in the world, just caught up in the moment they're in, I wish my life was as simple. ..._Sakura..._

The waitress floats over, nearly tripping as she tries to act like an angel. There's only one at this level in the world, and she's yet to come. I smother my laughter, ignoring her flirtatious manner this time, after all it's cruel to lead one on. Meilin always said that flirting was like a happy drug, the thought that someone finds you attractive... it was addictive... satisfying. But what about the idea that someone loves you? What kind of drug is that if flirting is a happy one? 

The steaming cup of coffee is deposited in front of me. It's aroma floating up to greet my nostrils. I breathe it in and my senses soak up the smell. I hold the cheap polystyrene cup and it greets my lips, the hot liquid making its way down my throat. I feel it swell in my stomach and the frosty feeling is replaced with warmth. 

A cry breaks my thought, and my eyes drift to her. ..._Sakura... _I would detect her voice anywhere, the sound of bells and heaven mixed and cooked in a pot. 

Her eyes twinkle, a happy glint shimmering, unlike the last time we talked, the time I told her I was leaving. I regret my actions now, I should have told my mother no, slammed down the phone. How many years have we been apart? How many years have I missed? How many years have I lived in misery? The answer comes to my mind. Too long.

She runs up to me and I stand up. No longer the innocent girl, but a woman now. Her hair is longer cut to her shoulders and bouncing with every step she takes, her body longer and with womanly curves. Her skin a delicious cream color. Her lips still the same, tempting me, screaming out...kiss me.

Her arms wrap around my neck, her scent blasting me, overwhelming and I nearly faint with its power. How long have I been in love with this girl?

She pulls back, smiling. A tear traces down her cheek and I raise my hand to brush it away. She talks about how long it has been, and how much she has missed me. My thumb brushes away the tear, her skin is soft; almost velvet. My skin feels rough on hers, like it will destroy the fine silk. She laughs beautifully, a tinkle upon the breeze. She grabs my hand and holds it, the familiar feeling of warmth surrounds my cheeks. She still doesn't notice, oblivious to my embarrassment in her innocent way. 

I pull her to the table and we chat about the past, the past that remains unknown to each of us. The waitress comes again to the table, this time asking Sakura's wants. Her tone slightly angry... jealous maybe? Sakura pretends to take no notice as her eyes wander me again. Then she spits back at Sakura, informing her she'll be back with her order.

Once gone Sakura teases me about her obvious affection. I laugh along, keeping down the hammering of my heart as she stares at me. The conversation dies and her eyes light up. I open my mouth to give her my confession, to plea to her to return to me. ..._Sakura..._

She gets in before me and I'm forced to hold back. Her eyes lit with something resembling excitement. She grips my hand on top of the table, our hands enclosed around each other for all to see. The scene enfolds around me like the many times I've envisioned my confession to her. Except she's doing the talking and I am silent, listening attentively.

Her mouth rises and falls in speech, and my ears turn numb. Everything turns into slow motion as wisps of hair fall around her face in an angelic halo. My eyes capture the moment, a photo to look back on in old age. Her speech comes back to me in a horrific crash.

"I'm engaged!" My eyes fall to our enclosed hands, the ring glimmering in the sunlight, rays falling upon my hand. How did I not notice? It stands out, touching her where I never will. Glinting nastily. I hold back my first reaction to pull away and grip her tighter, never wanting to let go. ..._Sakura..._

I look back at her eyes. My mouth forms an 'o' Should I still confess? Time seems to freeze as my brain stops working. She cocks her head adorably, waiting for my reply. The words on the tip of my tongue. _...I... love... you_... How long have I been waiting to say them? An eternity? 

Time unfreezes and the words pop out of my mouth. "Congratulations." It's amazing how sometimes, on rare occasions your mouth works by itself. But it's always the wrong time, like now. She smiles, a gratified smile. Warming my heart as it breaks in two. A large crash, like a tree falling to the words of timber. My heart falling to the words of engaged. 

Her eyes shining with love... not excitement. My eyes fall to ashes, burnt out and blown away. She releases my hands and starts to chat about him, love, marriage and _their _future. I watch her, but at the same time don't. I try to banish the memory from my mind, but it's already stored, forever taunting and lingering. The visions of my confession being replaced by emptiness. 

Hours go by and I fill her in on my life. What life? It only exists when I'm with her, all impossible now. She yawns, scrambles in her bag and pulls out a card. She deposits it in my hand and my eyes glance over it. Her number. She informs me about staying in touch, and I'm of course invited to the wedding of her and... I forget his name. She stands up and I follow suit. I lean forward and kiss her cheek, the smell of her enchanting. She makes a joke about hoping her fiancé isn't around watching. She hugs my body and I feel weak at the thought of her leaving, my moment gone. Or is it? I could confess now, ask her to return to me...

I look deep in her eyes, and I realize I'm too late. Love shines deep within the pools and it's not for me like I envisioned it would. One day. We part, her scent still lingering, drifting around me; clinging. The card safely tucked in my pocket. I watch her depart, forever leaving me. The taste of her skin still tingles on my lips. ..._Sakura... _I turn away and make my way... somewhere. Away from my cherry blossom. Forever.

****

The End.

Well actually I haven't got much to say. *Unbelievable* **Please review and tell me what you think of this little fic. Not to good I know. **

~ Destiny 


End file.
